INSTAGRAM
by dandelionleon
Summary: [FICLET] Aku Insomnia. Kenangan masa lalu membuatku sudah menjadi asing. Pengalihanku hanya satu, Instagram. Tetapi sepertinya itu tak membantu. Karena kenangan tentang dia kembali mengoyak hati hanya karena sebuah postingan dari dia, Park Chanyeol.


**INSTAGRAM**

 **Staring : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Story line by : Dandelionleon**

 **Disclaimer cast : SM Ent.**

 **Warning! YAOI area. Typo everywhere (maybe). Don't bash!**

 **.**

 **BGM : Dean – Instagram (really recomended)**

.

.

Malam di pedesaan terasa begitu hening. Jauh berbeda dibandingkan kota yang penuh kebisingan. Liburan kali ini terasa begitu sunyi. Aku sengaja memilih pulang ke rumah nenek sekedar untuk melepas penat.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Rasa-rasanya bisa saja aku tertidur karena suasana tenang ini. Namun entah kenapa rasa gelisah itu timbul lagi. Tubuhku bergerak tidak nyaman. Sungguh, pukul dua lebih dini hari seharusnya aku sudah berada di alam mimpi. Kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Insomnia ini sangat mengganggu.

Wajah itu senantiasa muncul, melintas bagaikan hantu yang membuatku ketakutan ngeri akan kenangan masa lalu. Sial sekali memang.

Tak ada pilihan lain untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Aku memilih untuk mengambil apel tergigit ku di atas nakas dari pada membaca buku dalam keadaan remang. Walau cahaya biru dari ponsel nyatanya lebih berbahaya.

Jemariku mulai menari aktif di atas layar. Aku membuka aplikasi _Line_ untuk sekedar melihat apakah ada pesan masuk dari teman-temanku.

Tidak ada.

Aku tersenyum miris membaca pesan-pesan masuk yang sengaja ku kirim untuk dia. Hanya di baca namun tidak berminat membalas. Kekehan sinis tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutku. Menertawakan diriku sendiri yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menjijikkan karena merendahkan diriku sendiri demi lelaki yang bahkan tak ingin aku ada di kehidupannya lagi.

Entah kenapa sekarang untuk menelan ludah saja rasanya sulit. Mataku memejam sejenak, mencoba mengusir bayangan lelaki itu.

Tidak Baekhyun! Kau harus melupakan dia! Dia bukan sosok yang pantas untuk kau cintai!

Otakku terus menerus mencoba menekan perasaanku. Namun sejujurnya hati ini sudah tidak mampu lagi merasakan sakitnya.

Aku segera menutup aplikasi itu lantas beralih untuk membuka Instagram ku.

Tak ada yang menarik selain beberapa video humor serta komik-komik lucu untuk di lihat. Beberapa berita seperti idol yang ketahuan berkencan membuatku sedikit tertawa untuk itu.

Ya, setidaknya ini bisa menghiburku.

Aku beralih pada home untuk melihat postingan teman-temanku. Kebanyakan berisi tentang liburan dan semacamnya. Mereka tersenyum, bahagia. Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak menikmati liburanku sama sekali.

Perihal hati memang mengerikan. Kau bisa berubah seperti orang asing saat merasakan jatuh cinta namun tidak ada yang menangkap perasaanmu.

Baiklah... sejak kapan aku berubah melankolis begini?

Malam kian larut dan aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk menutup mata. Tidur seolah menjadi ketakutan besar bagiku. Aku hanya takut memimpikan dia lagi.

Terima kasih kepada _Instagram_ yang setidaknya bisa membuatku terjaga dan tertawa sekedar menghibur diri.

Jempolku kembali menscroll layar. Senyumku lantas raib melihat sebuah postingan dengan sosok yang ku kenal.

Sebuah foto dengan filter hitam putih. Lelaki itu duduk dengan menopang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Di belakangnya terdapat sebuah pohon natal. Aku tersenyum sedih tanpa sadar. Apalagi saat melihat caption yang ia tulis.

 **RealPCY** _: Menghias pohon natal. Seharusnya kita bisa melakukannya bersama. Tetapi semua itu hanya mimpi. Haha. Selamat natal semuanya._

Aku tertawa kecil, namun mataku dengan sialannya berair. Lelaki ini benar-benar pintar sekali membuat rindu namun enggan untuk menunjukkan diri.

" _Hey. Aku Park Chanyeol."_

 _"Ah... kau benar-benar cengeng ya?!"_

 _"Baekhyun pendek. Minum obatmu!"_

 _"Kau cantik. Aku takut. Takut kau pergi disaat aku sangat menyayangimu."_

 _"Kau menganggapku hujan? Dasar aneh! Hahaha."_

 _"Maaf untuk ciuman itu. Itu yang pertama untukku! Aku serius!"_

 _"Aku menyayangimu Baek. Tetapi kita akan sulit bagi kita."_

 _"Ada apa Hyung? Aku sibuk sekali. Tidak bisa balas pesanmu."_

 _"Maaf... aku sudah punya kekasih."_

Sialan! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu membuka Instagram malam ini. Aku kembali mengingat dia. Chanyeol... kenapa kau pintar sekali mempermainkan hatiku?

Aku mengusap mataku. Jemariku hendak menekan tombol home pada ponsel. Namun entah mengapa aku justru menekan tanda hati pada foto Chanyeol. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?!

Jika dia tahu dia pasti berbesar kepala untuk ini. Tetapi...

"Bukankah dia sudah tidak peduli padaku?"

Baiklah. Aku membiarkan hati itu melekat pada fotonya. Biarkan saja. Toh dia takkan menganggap semua itu penting kan?

Merasa tak ada yang perlu lagi melihat hal yang tidak perlu, aku buru-buru menyimpan ponsel di atas nakas.

Mungkin selepas ini aku akan melewati satu mimpi buruk yang mengerikan.

Senyuman. Tawa. Kenangan. Park Chanyeol.

Hah... baiklah. Selamat malam.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Seorang lelaki terlihat sibuk membenahi diri di depan cermin. Senyuman kecil tersemat di bibirnya yang ranum. Malam ini ia akan membelikan kado untuk hadiah natal. Ia jadi tidak sabar menantikan esok hari.

Kegiatannya terhenti saat sebuah notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya. Ia mengeluarkannya dengan malas.

 **BaekhyuneeByun** _liked your posted_ (1 min ago)

"Baekhyun..." Seketika matanya meredup hanya dengan menyaksikan satu notifikasi yang mungkin akan mengacaukan pikirannya.

.

.

 **Kkeut.**

 **Hai... long time no see ya? Haha. Setelah puas di tumpuk banyak kesibukan, tugas dan juga hibernasi pasca patah hati. Akhirnya aku mutusin buat nulis lagi.**

 **Seharusnya FF ini udah di publish tgl 31 Desember kemaren. But filenya rusak dan aku harus ngetik ulang buat ini. (Nangis di pojokan)**

 **Silahkan review jika kalian masih berminat baca karya ku. Terima kasih!**

 **NB : untuk video teaser FF ini udah aku share di IG ku**

 **Kuy di cek at ohsehreal**


End file.
